


Your work-wife fucks you better than your actual wife

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Office, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: You’re distracted at work and can’t get anything done, because your marriage is fractured and is almost on its dying breath. Your wife seemingly can’t agree on any major decisions with you, and complains way too much. Your long-time female colleague saw this coming, and she decides to cheer you up in an unorthodox way.
Kudos: 3





	Your work-wife fucks you better than your actual wife

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Ringtone: https://freesound.org/people/Regenpak/sounds/30054/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

I mean, we could probably get the analysis drafted for Monday. But fuck, I hate giving up my weekend for Dave to have something to brag about in front of the board.

Honestly can’t believe he has the audacity to drag us off our project and make us work on something he came up with on the toilet.

Hello? You haven’t said anything to me in the past five minutes. Are you all the way to Mars yet?

Did you even hear what I was talking about?

Doesn’t matter now. What’s been on your nerves so much?

No, I demand to know. It makes you unproductive and distracted, so I’m obliged to help you professionally.

Yeah, I guessed it was your wife again. You sounded really angry on the phone the other day.

Tell me all about it. You can share your frustration with me.

[short pause]

Shit, that sounds really bad. I can’t believe she said that.

Have you considered going to counselling? 

You know, don’t take this personally. But I’ve known you so well over the years and I think you deserve better.

I mean, if she has always behaved like this, I think you *might* want to reconsider your marriage status.

I know, it’s always shitty when relationships turn the other way. 

You want a hug? You look like you could really use one.

Wrap your arms around me, don’t be afraid.

[short pause]

Did she ever tell you that you smell so nice? [chuckles]

[She kisses him on the cheek]

You deserve so much better, babe.

Wow, no need to push me away like that.

I know that wasn’t the most professional thing, but you looked like you really needed some support.

Besides, you’re blushing like crazy so I can tell you like this as well.

[she kisses and makes out with him]

See, you aren’t fighting back now. 

Even pushing your tongue where it shouldn’ be…

Oh, so hard for me already, huh?

Sit still on your chair while I close the blinds.

There, that should give us some privacy.

Let me kneel down right in front you and look up to you.

Tell me what you want.

Don’t play silly. I know you stare at me all the time when you think I don’t notice it.

My curvy body in this white blouse and black stockings...

But it’s my pencil skirt that you love the most, isn’t it? I can tell you’re admiring my ass every day…

So tell me, what do you want me to do?

People call me your work-wife so often, so why don’t I perform some wifely duties for you?

[He unzips his trousers]

Mmm. That’s right. Show me your cock.

It looks so tasty and eager for some action.

I’m not going to do it until you say so. Tell your work-wife to suck your cock cause your actual wife can’t do it for you.

There we go, cheating wasn’t so hard after all, was it?

[licking and slurping noises. Improvise a blowjob for the next minute or two.]

I can tell that you want this. Bet your wife doesn’t even sleep in the same room as you anymore, does she?

Yeah, push my head deeper down… While I deepthroat you under your desk…

[Improvise some deepthroat noises for the next minute]

Fuck! I think someone’s coming this way!

We have to stay quiet. Or you can shove your cock even deeper to choke me…

[She makes quiet gags over the next minute. Play some optional muffled talking if you wish.]

[gasping for air] God, that was hot as fuck. I can’t believe you calmly talked about year-on-year growth while I almost suffocated on your cock.

Yeah, I didn’t know I could take it this deep for so long.

Good idea. Lock the door so we won’t get disturbed again.

[short pause]

Careful! You almost ripped my blouse open!

Yeah, I love wearing sexy bras to the office. Sometimes you get to see the outline through my top. [chuckles]

Let me pull my panties down as well. See how soaking wet it is? *You* made that happen.

You want to bend me over the table and take me from behind?

[slutty laugh] Be a little rough with me, I don’t mind at all. Grab my hair and pull them back if you want.

[moans of pleasure]

Stop teasing me! You can’t just rub it across my clit and not put it in!

Please, I beg you, fuck your work-wife like she’s always been your wife!

[moans as he inserts]

You feel so good inside me. Deeper, I want it all the way in.

You like what you’re seeing? Your work-wife, half naked, only in her black skirt and stockings…

Getting fucked doggystyle while you pound her and make her scream…

I want you to do something. Take that photo of you and your wife off the desk, and hold it closely and examine it carefully.

Now look at me, moaning and squirming under you, while your cock slides in and out of my pussy.

Tell me which woman you’d rather marry. Tell me you want to wake up every day and see me lying naked right next to you instead of that bitch.

That’s right. Take off that wedding ring and throw it in the bin. It never mattered much anyways.

I’m the only wife you need, okay? We’re such a great couple at work, and when we get home, we can watch a movie or fuck like rabbits in bed.

Yeah, pound me harder. I know you’re frustrated you chose the wrong woman, but now it’s your time to make up for it.

[Phone rings]

[laughs] Hey, look who’s calling you? Your wife! Not the sexy, loving one you’re fucking right now. The bitchy one you’re actually married to!

I wonder if she called you to apologise or to yell at you even more?

Don’t bother picking it up. Let me take it.

[Speaks in a professional tone. She tries to hide her moans throughout the conversation but fails as she talks more.]

Hello? Can I help you?

Sorry, I think your husband’s away at the moment. He’s probably at a meeting and just left his phone on the desk.

Can I take a message for you?

Yeah, we might’ve met before. My colleagues all call me your husband's ‘work-wife’.

No, it’s not like we’re having an affair. That would be stupid. I mean, no offense to you. Your husband is a very handsome and charming man. You should feel really lucky.

It means we spend a lot of time together at work on the same projects, that’s all.

By the way, I really like the wedding ring you gave him. It has such a nice sparkle and shine to it.

What? No! I was just trying to be nice!

That’s a very nasty thing to say, lady! I hope you watch your mouth!

No, I’m not talking funny at all! I hope you can speak to your lovely husband soon. Bye!

God, I can’t believe you put up with her bullshit.

So what if she found out? She should be glad I’m doing the wife duties for her!

[loud moans]

God, that’s the spot! Faster, I want it rough!

[loud moans until orgasm]

Fuck! That was a hot load.

I’m on the pill, so you don’t have to worry.

Better get dressed now. We’d be in so much trouble if someone found out.

Of course, take the bra as a souvenir. I want you to smell it every night and think of me.

Think of the naughty things we did, and how your cum is dripping out of my pussy right now…

I mean, much as I love for you to divorce that bitch and marry me right now, I still think this is hotter.

To be a better wife than her right under her nose? I want her to find out and see that shocked expression on her face.

Maybe we should do it in your house next time. We can look through your wedding photos, and then you can fuck me right in the bedroom. 

I might bring some of my underwear over and put them in her closet. I wonder how long it would take for her to realise what’s going on.

[kisses] Thanks for letting me show you who’s the better wife. I hope you have all the information you need to make up your mind now.

Don’t forget to start drafting that analysis, it needs to be done by Monday.

Bye, husband! [chuckles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
